


Iwaizumi x Oikawa

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, IwaOi Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's neck as he crashed his lips onto his. His eyes widened as he felt Iwaizumi pushing himself inside his mouth. He then, parted his lips making Iwaizumi took control of his tongue. They both gasped for air as they pulled apart.“I-iwa, wait—” Oikawa's words were cut off as Iwaizumi immediately pulled him on top of his lap. He locked Oikawa inside his arms as he started planting wet kisses onto his neck. Oikawa hissed as Iwaizumi sucked on his skin, leaving marks on it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> This post is the continuation of my Twitter Au on instagram. 
> 
> Instagram: @hq_twitter.au

Sharp gasps came out from Oikawa's mouth as he felt the burning sensation from Iwaizumi's bite marks. “S-stop. Someone might see us.” He whispered and bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning too loud.

“Why? Don't you like the idea of getting caught? You were literally making out with that man you met on that bar with his car door open.” Iwaizumi looked at him, his eyes were filled with rage as he said those words.

Oikawa was about to pushed Iwaizumi away when his strong arms pulled him to sit on his lap. He then, placed Oikawa's arms on his back, holding it tightly as he yanked him closer to him pulling Oikawa's hips. Iwaizumi pulled up the hem of Oikawa's long sleeves and began licking his erected nipples. The brown haired man let out a loud moan as Iwaizumi pinched it using his teeth.

“A—aah. Iwa—chan..” Oikawa moaned but still hesitating. He knows that Iwaizumi was just punishing him for being a brat.

Iwaizumi didn't mind Oikawa instead he kept on playing with his pink nipples. He encircled his tongue around it and will sucked it real hard afterwards, making Oikawa arched his back.

“H—hajime.. More..” Iwaizumi felt his pants getting tight as Oikawa moaned his name. He stopped for a moment and looked at Oikawa's flushed face. “Do me more..”

Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi's hands move unconsiously, pulling off Oikawa's clothes completely. He held the man's hips, then looked at his marked neck. He kisses the marks that he made and will leave off new ones.

“Hajime..” Oikawa moaned his name once more, making him real hard, “Bend over.” He answered.

The brown haired man obidiently obeyed him, he turned around slowly, his ass is now facing Iwaizumi. He held on the car's head rest as he sticked out his ass even more. Iwaizumi leveled his face onto his ass. He pulled down Oikawa's pants, exposing his milky skin and red panties. He bit his ass lighty, leaving marks onto it too.

“A—aaah. Yes..” As he let out a moan, Iwaizumi pushed his panties on the side. “I—iwa. No..” Oikawa held the man's hand. His cheeks flushed even more as Iwaizumi spreaded his ass cheeks.

“Stay still and be quiet.” Iwaizumi ordered. Oikawa nodded his head, trying his best to stop his knees from trembling. Iwaizumi began massaging his pink hole using his thumb. Oikawa flinched as he felt his fingers on his sensitive spot.

“The car is tinted but your moans can be heard.” Iwaizumi said with a sly smile on his face. Oikawa covered his mouth as Iwaizumi began licking his hole.

“O—ohh, Iwa, stop..”

“Call me Hajime.” Iwaizumi murmured that send vibration onto Oikawa's hole. As he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning, Iwaizumi slip one of his fingers onto Oikawa's hole. He held on the car head rest tightly as his knees began trembling.

“Shit. A—aaah.” He hissed as Iwaizumi added another digit.

Iwaizumi moved his fingers slowly, letting Oikawa adjusted himself onto the size of his fingers. He then, curled it up, looking for the man's spot. He pushed the tip of his fingers hard enough to make Oikawa squeal. He smirked as he found the guy's weak spot. His paced increased, he kept on poking into Oikawa's spot as he slid his fingers inside. He eventually spreaded his fingers as he pulled it out making him ready for his thickness.

“I think you're ready.” He spoked as he saw the gape on Oikawa's hole. He switched position with the man, Oikawa was now laying his back on the leather seat, legs spread and his gaped hole can be seen.

He pulled of the man's pants completely while he took off his shirt too. He then, unbuckled his belt. His thick shaft sprang. Oikawa engulfed some air as he saw the difference between his and Iwaizumi's length.

Iwaizumi grinned as he saw the nervousness on Oikawa's face. “It'll fit. If not, I'll make it fit.”

Oikawa looked at him while frowning. He then leaned closer to the man and spreaded his legs apart. He stared at Oikawa's face, his cheeks were flushed red, his face is full of sweats and his eyes looks hungry for him.

“Put it in.”

“Chill, babe.”

He let out a chuckle as he saw how uncomfortable Oikawa is. He knows that the man wanted his ass stuffed by him and he can't wait any longer.

Iwaizumi looked for the condom on the back pocket of his jeans, Mattsun gave it to him when he told him that Oikawa is having “fun”. He thought that this is what Mattsun meant. Whatever he planned sure is successful. He tore the plastic package of the condom, he then put it in him.

“Don't tell me you always bring that?” Oikawa blurted out while chuckling.

“Hell, no. Mattsun gave it to me.” Iwaizumi frowned and without hesitations, he slid his thing into Oikawa's hole. The male arched his back as he felt the slicing pain between his thighs.

“Damn, Iwa-chan! It hurts!” Oikawa sniffled.

Iwaizumi leaned closer to him, caressing his cheeks, calming him. Oikawa bit his lower lip and held on Iwaizumi's waist.

Iwaizumi then, planted soft kisses on Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa stiffened as he felt Iwaizumi's gentle lips onto his. He was confused why Iwaizumi became gentle on him.

“Y—you can move now..” He whispered. Iwaizumi held onto the head rest while looking at him.

“Relax.”

He thrust his hips gently. Still letting Oikawa adjusted to his size.

“You're so damn tight.” Iwaizumi bit his lips. Groans came out from his lips as he completely pushed his full length inside him.

Oikawa on the other hand held on Iwaizumi's back. His nails dug on his back as he slid his shaft inside him completely. He heard the black haired man hissed.

“Hands.” Iwaizumi murmured. The male held on the leather seat instead. But Iwaizumi held both of it and tied it using his clothes.

Iwaizumi started thrusting. His pace increased, he saw how Oikawa enjoyed his thick shaft inside him. His thrust were long and hard. Slapping skin and sloppy sounds filled up the car. Their moans and groans can be heard too. He leaned closer to Oikawa and claimed his lips passionately.

His movements became fast. The brown haired man squealed as the tip of his cock reached his spot. “A—aah. Hajime. Just like that.” He mumbled in between their kisses.

“Almost there.” Iwaizumi whispered. He rested his forehead onto Oikawa's as he spread the male's legs more. He increased the pace, the sound of the slapping skin became louder as he moved harder, “H—hajime! No!”

Oikawa's body trembled as he reach his zenith, while Iwaizumi spurted his loads inside the condom. Both of them gasped for air as they both reached their exploding orgasm.

Iwaizumi reached for his face and was about to kiss him when he suddenly stopped. “I'm sorry.” He heard him as he pulled out. He can feel his hole gaped as Iwaizumi pulled out. The emptiness between his thighs can't be compared to the others when he do it with them.

“Fix yourself.” Iwaizumi said coldly as he fixed wear his clothes and pants. He then, removed Oikawa's hands from being tied up.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. Confused. He knows that Iwaizumi was so gentle when they're doing it. Did he felt angry again? Or he was still angry?


End file.
